Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere
The Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere is an intergovernmental organisation. It aims to promote intergalactic cooperation and to reunite all human states. At this point, it is mainly a loose economic and military alliance led and dominated by the Greater Empire of Toishima. At its founding, the GGCPS had three member states, but this number has grown over the years thanks to greater friendship, understanding and the need to band together in the face of certain security threats in the region. The GGCPS currently has 9 member states, all of which reside in the Toishima Local Cluster of star systems, which is itself in the Aries Star Sector. History Background and creation At the height of its power, the Human Alliance spread far across what is now known as the Aries Sector, planting hundreds of colonies throughout the Sector. After the First Galactic War, however, the secession of the Empire of Toishima and the subsequent collapse of all colonial powers and Earth’s authority, the remnants of the Human Alliance were left stranded and spread across the stars disconnectedly. While some, such as the Empire of Toishima itself, managed to survive and thrive, many other new colonies-turned-nations either ended up falling into anarchy or attempting to invade each other, often with disastrous consequences. In order to end the violence and destruction in its own subsector, the Empire of Toishima established the Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere a few decades after the fall of the Human Alliance, aimed to help the Local Area’s less-fortunate human civilisations grow and rebuild as well as to nip the buds of what could possibly have become a Second Galactic War by fostering peace and friendship. Toishima launched a large military campaign to put down various warlords and undesirable leaders to prove that they had the means to clean up the subsector, enticing several local nations into joining their cause. These were mostly developing nations, often with only a single star system to their name. Warrng States Era Post-Warring States Structure General Assembly Security Council Co-Prosperity Council Membership Toishima 'Zhenghua' The United Systems of Zhenghua is a well-developed, federal democracy that spans five star systems and nine habitable planets. It lies just outside of the western border of Toishiman Imperial Space. Consequently, it was one of the first nations to join the Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere. The USZ is a well-developed nation with a large, locally-produced defense force and a strong economy. As such, it is often portrayed as the model result of the Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere’s cooperative growth. It also possesses a strong military in the form of the United Systems Armada, a flexible defensive force that places a strong emphasis on space combat. Due to its close ties and close location in relation to the Greater Empire of Toishima, several Imperial Toishiman Military bases are located within its borders, and agreements allow the Imperial Military to move freely through USZ territory. 'Jingpo' The Democratic Socialist People’s Republic of Jingpo is a large, sprawling state, lying between the Holy Empire of Himiko and the United Systems of Zhenghua. Covering 10 star systems, it is almost as large as the Empire of Toishima itself and is almost, if not equally, as powerful. Despite its power and wealth, the DSPRJ voluntarily joined the Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere of its own accord, possibly to boost its own power. Both the Empire of Toishima and DSPRJ constantly vie for greater power within the Co-Prosperity Sphere. TBC 'Himiko' The Holy Empire of Himiko is a developed, theocratic state that covers a single planet in a single star system. It is located north of Imperial Toishiman Space. Despite its small size, it is developed and somewhat technologically advanced, though in terms of military forces it is lacking. Constantly isolationist for several centuries, the HEH joined the Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere when the Himiko Strategic Self-Defense Forces were defeated by the Imperial Toishiman Navy. Seeing the futility of isolationism and their weak military, the priestesses of the HEH agreed to join the Co-Prosperity Sphere and grow with the rest of the galaxy. As it has barely any military to call its own, thanks to various factors, the Imperial Toishiman Navy as well as the Jingporean People’s Volunteer Army Navy have bases and fleets located within the Himiko system. Hwachong Kyongsang Jiggeumkaji Vien Dat Jirigistan Controversy There has been some degree of controversy regarding the true nature of the Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere. Despite constant claims by member states and by the Empire of Toishima, which holds a majority share in much of the Co-Prosperity Sphere's trade and security assets, that the Co-Prosperity Sphere is a mutually beneficial and is of great aid to the developing nations within itself, foreign observers commonly liken the Co-Prosperity Sphere to some form of organised protection racket or even as an extension of the Empire of Toishima itself. The presence of constant Imperial Toishiman Navy Yamato-Class battleship patrols throughout the member states’ systems further reinforces the idea that the entire Co-Prosperity Sphere is- or maybe is considered by Toishima’s leaders to be- part of the Empire of Toishima’s space territories, or is some kind of elaborate protection scam. Furthermore, there have been complaints of unscrupulous business practices and bizarre import taxes into the Co-Prosperity Sphere but not within, resulting in many non-members believing that this is some form of trade warfare to entice more budding nations to join the Co-Prosperity Sphere. Nevertheless, the Co-Prosperity Sphere continues to grow, attracting more and more poorer or developing nations to form diplomatic and economic ties, slowly growing outwards. Only time will tell if indeed the Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere will reunite all of humanity- incidentally also a goal of the Empire of Toishima, as envisioned by the First Emperor Yoshiro. Category:Lore